Wet and Wild
by snoozin81
Summary: Puck puts a client's pool to good use with the help of Santana.


Summer brings with it record high temperatures as a massive heat wave hits Ohio. He's in fucking misery, sweating his balls off when he feels the Ambrosia's spare gate key poking him through the pocket of his shorts. They've gone to Florida for two weeks but expect him to keep their pool clean while they're gone. It seems like a fucking waste of his valuable time until Santana calls, raving about the new swimsuit she bought.

He knows an opportunity when he hears one, so he invites her over, promising to get her wet. She protests at first but then he tells her the plan. Thing is, she's hated Angie Ambrosia since sixth grade when the girl had purposefully dropped her during cheerleading tryouts, causing her to fracture her ankle and not make the team. He knows this and he uses it to his full advantage. Naturally, it works, because he's just that damn smooth.

When she shows up it's in a pair of sexy, short shorts and a tank top that does little to hide the ties of her bikini. Her hair is pulled up in a high ponytail and she's got enough gloss on her lips that he can almost see his own satisfied smirk reflected in them.

"Put your eyes back in your head Puckerman. Are we going or what?"

He laughs as he steps out of the house and pulls the door shut behind him. She's got a nasty streak, a mile long, and it doesn't stop with her attitude. Tonight's going to be fun, he's sure of that.

He lets her drive because daddy just bought her a brand new Honda Civic complete with a sun roof and a killer sound system. She's a total spoiled brat but at least she's blasting some kick ass tunes and not that pansy ass country shit that Quinn likes to listen to. He half listens as she talks non-stop all the way across town about how brutal cheer camp was. He wants to laugh but thinks that'll probably get him thrown out of the car quicker than shit and he really doesn't want to walk home.

When they pull onto the Ambrosia's street, it's late, and the houses are dark. Santana turns the stereo off to avoid any unwanted attention from nosey neighbors while Puck pulls the key from his pocket. They park two houses down and are easily able to slip into the gated yard unnoticed.

He watches as Santana strips out of her shorts, adjusting her bikini bottoms before pulling her shirt over her head. "What do you think?" she asks, turning towards him and posing with her hand on her hip.

The stark contrast between the white material of her bikini and her dark, Latin skin is enough to have him instantly hard. The corner of his mouth quirks up in an approving leer that causes her to roll her eyes, she laughs, and calls him a perv before diving head first into the deep end.

When she disappears beneath the water he shucks his tennis shoes and tee shirt and dives in after her. They play a cat and mouse game from one end of the pool to the other, him grabbing her legs as she tries to get away, her playfully kicking at sensitive areas in order to get him to let go. It's fun for a while but when they come up for air he's instantly distracted by the water dripping off of her face and the rise and fall of her chest with each breath.

He reaches out, snaking an arm around her waist and drawing her closer. She doesn't fight him; instead, she wraps her arms around his neck and slides her fingers through his 'hawk. His lips trail light kisses up her jaw stopping at the base of her ear. "Told you I was going to get you wet," he snickers, before lightly nipping her earlobe.

When she tugs roughly on his hair, he pulls back. His lips part as she greedily attacks his mouth, tongue pushing past his teeth as her legs warp around his waist. He groans desperately as she grinds her hips down against his growing erection but the sound is lost somewhere at the back of her throat.

His hands slide down to cup her ass and hoist her up farther. With the help of the water he's easily able to balance her weight as he stands and treads to the pools cement steps. He sets her down on the middle one so that her chest is out of the water. With expert fingers he slides the right cup of her bathing suit off her breast, letting his thumb circle her dark nipple.

He teases it, pinching it lightly between his fingers, rolling it and pulling it until it stands at a peak. He leans in, sucking the sensitive numb between his lips as Santana arches up to meet his mouth. Her breath catches as he bites down lightly, grinding his teeth into her flesh before soothing it with the tip of his tongue.

He trails small kisses and light bites across her chest to her still covered left breast. He sucks her roughly through the fabric of her bathing suit before catching the material between his teeth and pulling it to the side. When her beast springs free he's quick to capture it between his teeth. She lets out a gurgled cry that sounds an awful lot like his name or maybe God, either way he smirks against her skin.

When he goes to pull away, to sink lower, to let his lips meet the water, she holds him in place until he reaches up and untangles her fingers from his hair. He guides her hands toward her swollen breasts and watches as she quickly begins to prod the soft mounds on her own.

His hands instantly go to her hips, pushing her ass back down onto the hard slab she'd been sitting on. He leans in against her, letting her feel the effect she's having on him. A soft gasp escapes her lips and her legs loosen around him. He slides one hand across her pelvic bone and lets his thumb rub against her covered slit. He watches as her face contorts in pleasure, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip.

He pushes against the white cotton of her bikini bottoms until the tip of his thumb slides inside of her. He slowly strokes her up and down until she's straining against his hold, silently telling him it's not enough. He snickers cruelly because payback's a bitch and she'd left him with a bad case of blue balls before she'd left for Cheer Camp.

"Puck, please..." she whines, and fuck, if it's not the sexiest sound he's ever heard.

He continues to tease her until her brows furrow and then he pulls the bottoms to the side and sinks two fingers deep inside her. It elicits a gasp of surprise and her hips thrust up to meet his plunge. She's writhing beneath him, twisting her hips against his hand to reach a secret spot deep within her but he's not about to let that happen, not yet anyway.

He grips her more firmly, letting his fingers dig into her skin. It causes her to wince at the added pressure against her hip bone and forces her to still herself. He slowly works his fingers in and out of her core, letting his thumb bump against her clit with each push. He leans in, grazing his teeth against her neck and whispers dirty words in her ear until he manages to get her teetering on the edge of an orgasm, and then he withdraws his fingers.

She curses at him in Spanish, which he's always thought was super fucking hot, but when she starts to push him away he thinks maybe he's over stepped some imaginary line that's about to put an end to their fun and games. Luckily she simply switches places with him, pushing the waist band of his swim trunks down past his thighs before nudging him to take her vacated seat on the step.

He fists his dick as he watches her untangle the strings of her bathing suit, relieving herself of the garment and tossing it over the side of the pool. She's got a killer ass, 'bootylicious' in all the best ways, and he enjoys watching it sway half in-half out of the water.

When she straddles him, it's in a reverse position, her back pressing against his chest. He reaches between their tangled legs to rub her clit, sliding the bud between his fingers and pinching lightly. She shudders and goose bumps break out across her skin as her head lulls back against his shoulder. It opens her neck up to him and he takes advantage by letting his lips play over her pulse. She turns to meet his kiss, eyes hooded, chest rising and falling in haggard breaths and he fucking loves that he can cause this kind of reaction in her.

"Don't forget to pull out," she warns breathlessly.

He nods, rubbing the head of his dick against her slick folds before slipping himself deep inside of her. They both sigh in unison at the sensation of coming together. Once she has a chance to adjust to him they begin to rock together in a slow, steady rhythm. His hands find her hips again as he meets her downward slide with a firm thrust of his hips. It's delicious really, the way their bodies mold together, and despite his pool cleaning responsibilities and the overabundance of hot ass cougars all summer, he realizes he kind of missed her while she was away at camp.

He wonders why he's never thought about doing this before. It'd kind of be even more kick ass if the Ambrosia's were home, if Angie were home. The word threesome pops into his head as he leans back against the steps. He presses his forearms against the concrete, using the leverage to push farther into her.

The water slaps against them, tiny waves assaulting their thighs and rippling out to meet the walls of the pool. San's nails dig into his legs, nearly breaking skin, and he knows she's close, he rotates between slow and easy and fast and rough until she's panting another round of profanities and clenching around his dick. She comes as he pulls out of her, pushing himself back up so he can reach around them to grasp himself. A few quick tugs and he's spurting against her thigh, the water cleaning the evidence off her smooth skin.

They both collapse back against the steps, winded. "Fuck, missed you babe." He says, running his hand across Santana's abdomen. He totally blames that shit on the post sex haze especially when she snorts a curt, "Cut the sentimental bullshit Puckerman. I don't need a fucking Hallmark moment."

He laughs because she could at least give his balls a chance to recuperate before busting on them. "Bitch," he mutters.

"Asshole," she shoots back, sliding off of him and climbing out of the pool.

When they get back to his house a half an hour later she kisses his check and waits until he climbs out of the car before calling out, "Missed you too Puck."


End file.
